The Son of Neptune
by Heepwahtastic
Summary: OK. this is MY version of the son of Neptune, seeing as I can't wait for the actual one to come out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Gone and Given

**A/N: Ok, I know tons of people are doing this, but I have different ideas. So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan; therefore I do not own PJATO or HoO. **

**Chapter 1: Gone and Given **

Reyna woke up to someone knocking on her cabin door. She looked around and saw that all her siblings were gone. Quickly she got dressed and opened the door, to see Bobby, a son of Mercury.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jason." Reyna froze. "He's gone."

"What? No! He was fine last night! How could he possibly be gone?"

"I don't know but there's something that might interest you. We found a demigod by the boundary line. Something about him tells me he's connected to Jason's disappearance."

And just like that, Reyna was off to find this mysterious boy.

**A/N: Hope you like it! I will try to update soon. I already have the next chapter but am starting swimming today! **


	2. Chapter 2: Myths and Memories

**A/N: So luckily I don't have swimming today. And I was bored in lunch hour. Otherwise I would have never gotten this posted. **

**Chapter 2: Myths and Memories**

I woke up in a strange room with strange people all around me. But do you want to know what's worse? I had no clue who I was.

"You're awake!" shouted a strange girl voice. I looked to my left and a pretty girl with blond hair was right there.

_She was wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and her clay bead necklace. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled. She looked like she was ready to catch a movie, have a cool afternoon hanging out together. _

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Now, Gwendolyn let's not frighten our guest." Another girl was talking now. She had chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes. She turned her attention to me.

"What's your name?"

"Um, I don't know?" I answered unsurely.

"What! You don't even know your own name!"

"Um, wait a minute." I was searching through my brain when a deep, familiar voice spoke to me.

_Your name is Percy Jackson. _OK. Well one mystery solved.

"My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I told the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Reyna, daughter of Apollo. This is Gwendolyn, daughter of Venus." She was talking about the blond girl from before. "And this is Bobby, son of Mercury." She pointed to a mischievous looking boy. Next she pointed to two girls with red hair. "These two are Hazel and Dakota, daughters of Mars."

"What?"

"Oh. You don't know about us. You know the Roman myths?"

"Yes."

"Well, the gods are still alive and sometimes they have kids with mortals. These kids are called demigods."

"Ok. That I get. And I recognize Apollo's name. But not everyone else's."

It was Gwendolyn who spoke next. "My mother, Venus, is the goddess of love and beauty."

_I forgot my name. I forgot where I was. I forgot how to speak in complete sentences. She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon._

Whoa. That was weird. I don't think they'll mind if I keep that a secret.

"You mean Aphrodite." I said to her.

"No. That's her Greek form. We use the Roman forms here."

OK." I looked towards Bobby. "Then who's your dad?"

"Messenger of the gods, patron of thieves and travelers. His Greek form is Hermes."

_Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile._

"I think I met him before."

"What! I haven't even met him! How?"

"I don't know, but a piece of memory came back. And I think it's about him. I also had one about Aphrodite, or I guess Venus."

"Well, that's weird. Anyway, you haven't met Hazel and Dakota yet."

"Hi! I'm Hazel and this is my twin sister Dakota. We are daughters of Mars, The god of war. You might call him Ares."

_The biker looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. I wanted to hit a wall. I wanted to pick a fight with someone. _

"I think I've met him too." I saw that Reyna looked worried. I thought of her father, Apollo, and…..

_Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had his iPod headphones on, so I wasn't even sure he was listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up._

"So who is your godly parent?" Reyna asked.

"I have no clue."

"Then you must be tested. You must prove your spot in this camp. Come with me, and we'll get you ready for battle"

**A/N: I love this chapter. Then again, after looking up so many passages in the different books, I probably should. Hope you love it too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle and Surprise

**A/N: So no one has reviewed my story yet, and I'm not too happy about that. But I feel like I need to get another chapter up. So please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: Battle and Surprise**

After I got fitted with armor and an unbalanced sword, I was ready for battle. Reyna led me to a huge arena filled to the brim with campers, ages 5 to 21.

"You will be fighting Bobby." Reyna told me. I saw Bobby come out of the other side of the arena. He came up to me.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"OK?"

I hear Reyna from the other side.

"First one to knock down your opponent and point your sword at his throat will be the winner. Easy enough. Ready? Go!" 

And Bobby struck. I pared with a little difficulty, but somehow using a sword came naturally. He struck, I struck and on and on. Then he tries to disarm me. It worked and I thought it was all over. But then an instinct made me reach into my pocket and grab a ballpoint pen. Everyone was laughing, until I uncapped it. Out grew a bronze sword. _Riptide_. I knew this weapon. I have won with this sword. Who and when, I didn't know. But things sure were looking up for me. He swung and I swung back. It went on for what seemed to be 1 million hours, when I stumbled. Bobby took t hat opportunity to strike. He shoved his sword towards my shoulder. I braced myself for the hit, and saw the sword shattered against me. I was shocked. I looked around and everyone else was too.

"I guess Percy is the winner." Reyna said unsurely. She came over and talked to me. "Did you bathe in the River Styx?"

"Wow. Aren't we blunt? Like I have told you before, I only remember snippets of things."

"Do you remember anything about the Underworld?"

"Well, I'll try."

_I submerged completely. For the first time in my life I couldn't breathe underwater. I finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water._

"Yes I have been to the River Styx. And I think I know who my godly parent is." Just then a giant wolf came up to us. I was shocked but Reyna acted like it was completely normal. She turned to me and said, "Percy this is Lupa, our camp director."

Lupa looked towards me and said, "You should not be here, young demigod."


	4. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I will try to get things posted soon, I have them all written, just not typed. But finals week is here and I really need good grades. So Fanfiction will have to wait! Sorry! Will try to get some up on Tuesday, which is the day after finals. Wish me good luck so I am able to get on the computer!**

**Joelle622**

**(I especially need help in geometry and advanced English)**


End file.
